The present invention relates to a motor module which includes a motor and a planetary gear mechanism, and an ABS hydraulic unit in which the motor module is embedded and anti-lock braking control of a hydraulic brake is performed.
In the related art, there is a known motor module including a motor and a reduction gear which is attached to an output shaft of the motor. In such a motor module, the reduction gear having a plurality of gears which are embedded in a housing formed to have a complicated shape is screwed to the motor (for example, refer to JP-A-2012-229724).